


Curiosity

by froggydarren



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original temptation for this fic was a post on tumblr that went: <i>#what i wouldn’t give for a fic where darren and chris are sort of togehter unofficially#but darren knows chris wants grant to fuck him #so he tells them it’s ok #as long as he’s there #so he let’s him #and he watches #and gets more and more jealous#and has to stay close and kisses chirs all the while #and when grant leaves #he fucks chris hard #to remind him who he reaaaally belongs to</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

A gasp shakes Darren out of the daze he's been in for a few seconds… or hours for all he knows. It's all rather bizarre, the situation he's found himself in, how they even got there. He vaguely remembers that the "getting there" involved copious amounts of alcohol one of the nights and a nagging feeling that Chris _wanted_. It took a while for Darren to figure out properly what it was that Chris wanted, and then when he did, it took another while to come to terms with it. Or so he thought at least.

Now, though, when he's sitting on the edge of the bed, watching, he's not quite sure his "coming to terms with this" has gone quite so well.

-=-=-

_What you missed on the Glee set:_

> "Dare," Chris mumbled into Darren's mouth, "slow down, I'll…"
> 
> "Uh-huh," Darren didn't relent, "I want you to."
> 
> "Hey, no hickeys this time," Chris grumbled, "If you can help yourself," he added with a grin.
> 
> "Nah, don't think I can. So delicious," Darren smiled into Chris' skin when he moved his mouth to the pale neck.
> 
> A knock on the door made both of them jump and in well-practiced moves, they fixed their clothes and shifted away from each other on the sofa.
> 
> "Come in," Chris shouted after checking if everything was free of suspicion-rousing signs.
> 
> "Hi guys," Grant peeked into the trailer, "I hope I'm not interrupting."
> 
> "No, not at all," Darren said calmly, ignoring Chris' blush, "what's up?"
> 
> "Ryan has decided to switch the scene order for today, so we're up next," Grant said, stretching in the door frame, "I think Lea has come down with the flu or something."
> 
> "When does he need us?" Darren questioned, grabbing his sides for the day from the table next to him.
> 
> "About an hour," Grant glanced at his watch, "make-up and wardrobe have been warned already."
> 
> "Right, we'll head out in a minute," Darren nodded, flipping through the pages, "see you in wardrobe?"
> 
> Grant closed the door behind him as he left and Darren heard an exhale in the trailer as if Chris had been holding his breath for a while.
> 
> "Did you see something you like, Christopher?"
> 
> Chris glared at Darren as the teasing comment registered and threw a cushion in his general direction.
> 
> "Mature, Colfer," Darren laughed and bent down for a kiss, "Clearly, we're not finishing this now, but … later? My house? Joey's out."
> 
> "Sure," Chris said absent-mindedly as he was gathering his own sides for the day.
> 
> "Then we can talk about your little Grant problem," Darren winked and ran out of the trailer before another cushion flew his way.

**-=-=-**

> They did talk about Grant eventually, one of the nights after Darren's discovery that Chris had a not so small thing for their co-star. During a night which was tequila-themed, Chris admitted that he was quite interested in "exploring". Two shots of tequila after that confession, he added that "exploring" actually meant "God I just want him to bend me over the nearest table and fuck me until I can't think", which made Darren choke on his shot.
> 
> "That's a little more than curious, Chris," he grinned, the idea amusing and intriguing.
> 
> "Yeah, well…" Chris shrugged, "I thought I'd be honest drunk this time."
> 
> "You _thought_?" Darren raised an eyebrow, still smiling.
> 
> "OK, I'm just drunk. And I'm telling you things I probably shouldn't."
> 
> "Chris, calm down," Darren shifted closer, "the question is though, is it only a fantasy or would you…"
> 
> "Would I actually let him if he agreed?"
> 
> Darren nodded and realized he was _just_ drunk enough that the image of Grant and Chris was arousing and not unwelcome.
> 
> "Yeah," Chris nodded a little hesitantly, "Yeah, I would. But…"
> 
> "What if I didn't mind?" Darren whispered into Chris' ear, "what if I said I wanted to watch?"
> 
> Chris felt a shiver run down his spine at the suggestion and at the feeling of Darren's warm breath on his skin. He leaned into the pressure of Darren's lips on his neck and moaned.
> 
> "I'd want you to watch," escaped Chris' mouth and he heard Darren groan.

**-=-=-**

> Darren wasn't quite sure how to suggest the idea to Grant without making things awkward between them. But then, the perfect opportunity offered itself when they were out for drinks one night and Chris decided it was a _great_ idea to show off how much his _Single Ladies_ skills improved.
> 
> "Like what you see?" Darren grinned when he noticed that Grant's eyes have not left Chris' hips for the duration of the song.
> 
> "I, oh, yeah, but… sorry man," Grant stumbled over his words when the realisation hit him that it was Darren talking to him, "don't mean to…"
> 
> "No need to panic," Darren smiled, "I understand. Hard not to look, isn't it?"
> 
> Grant nodded, still a little unsure whether he was overstepping or not.
> 
> "Touching is even better," Darren said as nonchalantly as he managed, "not to sound like an objectifying ass, but… those hips, man…"
> 
> Grant's eyes darted to Darren, who was now blatantly staring at Chris.
> 
> "Are you guys… what are you?"
> 
> "We're, I don't know, we're us, whatever that means," Darren shrugged, "you'd have to check with Chris for definitions."
> 
> Grant nodded to himself and glanced back to the dance floor where Chris was still showing off but now more obviously aiming his teasing at Grant and Darren.
> 
> "He likes you, you know?" Darren said as quietly as he could over the music.
> 
> "Oh?"
> 
> "And I think he's about to make it blatantly clear," came the laugh from Darren's direction.
> 
> Grant was barely paying attention anymore, though, because all of a sudden, Chris was right there, pressing his body close, lips on Grant's.
> 
> "No complaints, then, I see?" Darren watched with amusement as Grant's eyes went from wide open and shocked to fluttering closed.
> 
> "None whatsoever," Chris replied instead of Grant, "well, maybe only about the setting, I don't _quite_ do exhibitionism."
> 
> Darren snorted earning himself a glare from Chris and a muttered, "not on _this_ scale."
> 
>  Grant wasn't sure what was going on and had a feeling he was caught up in something between Chris and Darren that he'd never understand, but _boy_ was he game for where it seemed to be heading.

-=-=-

> That night, they ended up not following up on anything, because they were all clear-headed enough to decide that doing anything while drunk might not be the best of ideas. Chris upped his flirting game during filming breaks though to make it clear to Grant the invitation was standing. They ended up talking about what it was Chris was interested in and Grant made it clear he wasn't opposed to the idea.
> 
> "Hey," Darren came up to Grant on a Friday afternoon, a few days after their _talk_ , "Have you got plans for tonight?"
> 
> "I, uh, no," Grant stuttered a little, wondering for a moment if the conversation was headed where he thought it was.
> 
> "Chris and I were thinking of having a little meet-up at his place," Darren said nonchalantly, "want to join us?"
> 
> "Sure," Grant eyed Chris who was sitting on the trailer stairs, pretending to be reading but really watching the two men on the other side of the lot, "Do I need to bring anything?"
> 
> "Yourself, preferably," Darren laughed, "and you can bring alcohol, if you've specific preferences."
> 
> Grant nodded and noticed a small smirk on Chris' face at that.

-=-=-

Darren steps towards the door of Chris' living room and is suddenly hit with how quickly things have escalated since Grant walked in the house. Once they were done with dinner and settled in the living room, it didn't even need much alcohol to get them all loosened up and _very_ eager to explore what they talked about. Chris didn't waste any time finding out whether Grant was as good a kisser as Darren when sober and now he is sitting on the sofa, relaxed back against the cushions while Grant is on his knees in front of him, slowly unbuttoning Chris' shirt.

"Having fun, boys?" Darren smiles as he walks towards them.

"Lots," Chris smiles.

"How about we move this somewhere more comfortable," Darren suggests, motioning towards the bedroom.

Without words, Chris stands up, shrugs off his shirt and offers his hand to Grant to pull him up. When they get to the bedroom, Darren settles on the edge of the bed, legs stretched in front of him and waits for the other two to make the next move. Surprisingly, it's Grant who can't hold back any longer.

"Can I?" he asks a little hesitantly as he steps towards Chris.

"Can you what?" Chris arches his eyebrow and his hands start towards the bottom of Grant's T-shirt.

"I really want to kiss you some more," Grant breathes out.

"Sure," Chris smiles, "mind if I take this off first?" he tugs on the T-shirt and starts pushing it up.

Grant lifts his arms and lets Chris pull the garment off. Darren lets his eyes rake over the two bodies that are now pressed against each other. _Damn, nice_ , he thinks as he watches Chris and Grant's lips meet.

He looks on as Chris' fingers dig into Grant's waist when the kiss becomes more heated and Grant's hand slides up to Chris' hair, tugging on it gently. He expects the moan that escapes Chris' mouth, because he knows the hair tugging is a _thing_ for Chris.

"Fuck," Grant curses and loses balance a little, grabbing Chris' shoulder with his free hand.

That causes Chris to lose his steadiness too and they fall back on the bed, Chris pulling Grant along. There's some shuffling as Grant tries to move to the side so he doesn't lie right on top of Chris.

"You're not heavy, you know," Chris laughs as he pulls Grant closer.

"I know. But I can't do this lying on top of you," he states as he runs his hand from Chris' waist up.

Darren again expects the moan from Chris when he sees Grant's fingernails scrape against the pale chest. He knows how sensitive to touch Chris is and finds it fascinating to watch from the sideline how Chris' back arches when Grant's fingers reach and rub over his nipples. Their kiss deepens and moments later Chris is reaching for the buckle of Grant's belt.

"Off, now," he tugs on the jeans once the belt is open.

Darren stops himself from helping either of them and raises his eyebrows when he sees that both Chris and Grant have foregone underwear. Chris meets his eyes and shrugs with a smirk. At the sight of two naked bodies in front of him rubbing against each other, Darren feels his own jeans getting way too tight and the room feels warmer, so he pulls off his shirt and opens the zipper on his jeans.

There's no slow-burn foreplay, no gentle touches, no taking things slow anymore between Chris and Grant.

"Fuck, Chris," Grant gasps, "you're hot _in_ clothes, but out of them…"

"Sssh, less talking," Chris puts his finger on Grant's lips and pulls him closer with his other hand.

Grant groans as his hard cock rubs against Chris' hip. Chris bends his knee and spreads his legs when Grant's hand strokes along his thigh and reaches for his cock. Darren shifts on the bed a little and watches as Grant reaches down towards Chris' ass and rubs his finger between the cheeks. He jumps a little in surprise, like he's forgotten there's someone else in the room, when Darren hands him the bottle of lube.

But he recovers quickly and spreads the lube over his fingers, trying to warm them up a little before he rubs it over Chris' entrance.

"How does it feel," Darren whispers into Chris' ear now that he's moved back up on the bed, "to have someone else touch you like that."

Chris doesn't answer, but locks his eyes with Darren's for a second, then beckons the familiar lips for a kiss. Darren feels a gasp against his mouth when Grant pushes the first finger inside Chris, only moving slowly for the first stroke.

Chris' head rolls back and Darren pulls away, moving towards the other end of the bed, so he can watch. Grant's fingers slide past the rim of Chris' entrance and Darren fights the urge to reach out. Instead, he brings his hand down to his cock and rubs his hand over it firmly. Two and then three of Grant's fingers push into Chris and Darren can see the younger man's lips part in uneven gasps.

When Grant reaches for a condom, Darren gives in and moves back up the bed, reaching out to kiss Chris. Grant brings his hand up to Chris' face to get his attention away from Darren's lips for a second and silently asks one more time if they're both sure and when Chris nods and Darren doesn't say anything, Grant slides his cock, now covered with a condom and lube, slowly into Chris.

"Oh fuck," Chris moans and Darren can't tear his eyes away from the steady rhythm of Grant's hips when he starts thrusting.

"You like that, Chris? Does he feel good?" Darren mutters into Chris' ear, but doesn't really expect a response.

Chris's hips buck up in a rhythm that's quickly becoming uneven and Darren fights the urge to touch and stroke and do anything more than let his eyes roam over the other men's bodies. All too soon he hears Grant mumble something that sounds like "tight" and "close" and his movements speed up and become erratic as he thrusts into Chris roughly. Darren finally brings his hand down between them and wraps it around Chris' cock, trying to match the movements to Grant's hips. It only takes a few more strokes and Chris arches into Darren's hand and Grant's hips and groans as he comes. Grant follows him a few thrusts later.

There's a little awkward silence when Chris and Grant start settling down from their high, but after a moment of uncoordinated fumbling, they're all more relaxed. Grant doesn't linger, though, because he notices the little dark shadow in Darren's eyes.

"I'll just…" Grant motions towards the door as he's gathering his clothes.

"Yeah… uh, thanks," Chris exhales, still a little out of breath, "we'll see you tomorrow?"

Grant nods and waves at them before walking out of the room, the awkwardness no longer present. He's aware that, if he read Darren's face right and he's pretty sure he did, there will not be a repeat of the evening but he can't find it in himself to regret anything.

Darren has scooted closer to Chris in the meantime and only now, when the casualness of Chris and Grant's interaction hits him, he feels like he has something to prove. The word _jealous_ runs through his mind once, but he isn't quite ready to acknowledge it yet, though it's been nagging at him before.

"Did you like that?" he asks Chris instead and gets a nod as a response, "You liked his hands on you, didn't you? You loved knowing that I'm watching you too. Is that what made it _good_?"

Chris' eyes widen at the rough tone in Darren's voice and it sends a shiver down his whole body. Darren is trailing his fingertips along Chris' thigh from his knees to his hips and back down, tantalisingly slow and getting a little firmer with each stroke. He's moved so his body is lined up with Chris' and his lips linger against Chris' neck, just below his ear.

"Would you have done it without me in the room?" Darren asks, "Would you have let him fuck you had I not been watching?"

Chris can only shake his head as he presses his leg against Darren's hand.

"He can't quite do everything to you that I can, though, can he?" Darren nibbles at Chris' earlobe and then kisses his way lower.

 "He won't be touching you again," the edge in Darren's voice strengthens as he continues whispering, "No one will," he says with finality.

With those words, Darren sucks on the hollow above Chris' collarbone, aware that he's leaving a mark, just like his fingers are when he digs them into the soft skin on Chris' hip where his hand has moved. After a particularly loud moan from Chris' lips, Darren pulls away and looks at the hickey that's darkening rapidly and his clouded eyes drift over the arch of Chris' body down to where the tan skin of his hand is shifting across Chris' paleness until it wraps firmly around the hardness of Chris' cock.

"Mine," Darren grunts and moves down along Chris' body until his mouth is on level with his waist, "mine now," he repeats the words like a mantra.

Then his tongue darts out and slides between his fingers to taste the skin and the remnants from Chris' orgasm earlier. He doesn't speak again, instead wraps his lips over the tip of Chris' cock and sucks, holding Chris down to the bed to stop his hips from bucking up and chuckles when Chris moans a weak but desperate ' _please_ '.

"Still so open," Darren mutters when he pulls his mouth away and brings a hand down towards where Chris is still stretched from earlier, "was it enough?" he looks up to Chris and waits until their eyes meet before he continues asking, "Did he fill you right? Or do you need more?"

"You," Chris breathes out barely audibly, "I need you."

Darren watches Chris' mouth open when he pushes a finger inside, spreading the leftover lube a little, but aware that it's a rougher touch than before. The sheets shift when Chris grabs and pulls at them, bucking into the touch and clearly asking for more.

"What of me do you need, Chris?" Darren leaves a wet trail along Chris' hip as he licks his way back to the pulsing length of Chris' cock, "Another finger? Or two?"

"Just… more," Chris gasps.

"More fingers," Darren presses them in roughly and begins moving them, revelling in Chris' responding moans.

"No, more… you…"

"You have to tell me," Darren flicks the tip of his tongue against the slit on Chris' cock, tasting the come that he's not sure Is from earlier or new, "tell me what you want me to do."

"Fuck," Chris whimpers when Darren's fingers find that one spot inside.

"Is that what you want?" Darren pulls out and reaches for the lube and the box of condoms, watching Chris carefully, "Do you want my cock inside you?"

"Yes," Chris' eyes flicker open and towards Darren's hand, "don't, though," he pulls the condoms out of Darren's fingers and tosses it to the side, "just you."

Darren's eyes widen at the request and he nods then focuses on opening the lube bottle.

"Mine," he finally breathes out as he's moving between Chris' legs, spreading them wider, "just mine."

"Darren, please," Chris' voice shakes and he pulls his knees up to his chest, letting his eyes meet Darren's with a look filled with want, "now, want you. _Need_ you."

"So pretty like this," Darren mumbles as he slides his fingers across Chris' rim again, smiling at the vibrations it sends across Chris' whole body, "So open and wanting."

"Make me yours," Chris moans out and that's enough to stop Darren from teasing and hesitating.

His cock slides in easily and Darren shifts to hit the right spot immediately, tense and on the edge from watching earlier and from hearing Chris' words. Without holding back, he fucks into Chris just rough enough for it to be different that anything they've done before, his arms and chest pressing into the back of Chris' thighs to hold them when he feels Chris let go. For a while, there are not other sounds besides their moans accompanied with ' _mine_ ' and ' _yours_ ' and the slaps of their skin meeting.

"Gonna…" Chris eventually says and Darren feels the muscles clench around him.

He knows Chris is holding back, but he's so close himself that he doesn't consider drawing it out any longer.

"Come for me," he leans in to Chris' lips and swallows the moan escaping them as Chris shudders in release.

"Inside," he hears Chris' panting voice, "Want to… feel you."

That's the last straw for Darren's control and he slides deep into Chris, his body tensing and shaking as he comes, feeling the aftershocks of spasms from Chris' body around him, the clenching around his cock as he tries to breathe again.

Neither of them is able to move for a moment until Darren's arms start shivering and losing strength. He slides away from Chris slowly, helping him move his legs back down and wraps himself around the pale and shivering body, pulling a comforter over them.

"Clean up?" he asks quietly but Chris shakes his head.

"Later."

"So," Darren lifts up a little and finds Chris' eyes, "We should… talk."

"Yeah," Chris replies with a sigh.

"I'd say…" Darren inhales shakily, "we're done exploring?"

When Chris nods, the corners of Darren's mouth begin lifting in relief.

"Would you," he braces himself for the question he didn't think would come into play between them before, "Would you consider defining _this_?" he waves his hand between them, "Maybe, make it something exclusive?"

"I'm yours," Chris answers with no room for argument after a few beats, "Only yours. If you're mine."

"I have been," Darren smiles, "I've been yours for a while now."

With that, their lips meet and they lose themselves in a kiss that's gentle and reassuring and the answer to more questions than either of them can verbalise.  


End file.
